Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel
Người Nhện, Người Sắt, Thor và Hulk bị cạn kiệt sức mạnh sau khi bị bắn bởi Máy Hút Năng lượng của Tiến sĩ Doofenshmirtz. Sau khi những kẻ xấu - Đầu lâu Đỏ, Whiplash, Venom và M.O.D.O.K. - phát hiện được Doofenshmirtz là người đứng đằng sau việc lấy đi sức mạnh của những siêu anh hùng, họ tìm đến ông và tạo ra một cuộc nổi loạn ở Danville. Trong lúc đó, Phineas và Ferb làm hết sức có thể để phục hồi sức mạnh của những siêu anh hùng trước khi những kẻ xấu chiếm lấy cả thế giới. Tóm tắt cốt truyện Cảnh I thumb|260px|Phineas đang lướt trên thiên thạch. Mở đầu tập phim là cảnh lúc Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet đang lướt trên vòng đai của thiên thạch. Phineas giải thích là họ đã thu thập ánh sáng của các vì sao để cung cấp năng lượng cho ván trượt. Những người bạn sau đó lướt về trạm không gian co hình dạng giống đầu của Phineas và Ferb. Họ kết nối với Irving trong trạm không gian và Phineas hỏi chỗ họ sắp sửa hạ cánh đã an toàn chưa. Irving sau đó đi ra kiểm tra sân sau và bảo mọi thứ đã an toàn. Cậu sau đó băn khoăn Perry đâu rồi. Tại Tập đoàn Xấu xa Doofenshmirtz, Perry đã bị bẫy. Doofenshmirtz kể lại việc em trai của ông, Roger là thị trưởng, giải thích rằng vị trí đó cho em trai của ông nhiều "quyền lực". Ông sau đó giới thiệu Máy Hút Năng lượng để làm cho mọi người mất đi năng lượng, và ông sẽ là người sử dụng chúng. Doofenshmirtz giải thích sau khi có được quyền lực của Roger thì ông có thể tăng thuế, ban hành luật và có thể cắt băng khánh thành, việc mà ông đã chuẩn bị sẵn một cây kéo khổng lồ. Ông sau đó vô tình làm xì hơi cái ống thủy lực nối với cái bẫy của Perry. Perry thoát ra và phá hủy cỗ máy của Doofenshmirtz chỉ bằng một cú đá. Doofenshmirtz tưởng rằng tập này sẽ là tập đặc biệt, và nguyền rủa Perry. thumb|left|260px|Nhưng siêu anh hùng bị cỗ máy của Doofenshmirtz bắn. Cỗ máy bị vỡ sau đó bắn một tia cuối cùng. Tia bắn bật vào chảo vệ tinh tại trạm không gian của Phineas và Ferb và tiến đến thành phố New York. Tại thành phố, Người Nhện đến và đu vòng quanh thành phố trong khi đám đông đang cỗ vũ cho cậu. Ở bên kia của thành phố, Hulk, Người Sắt, Thor đang đánh nhau với Venom và Whiplash. Lúc Người Nhện đến với Venom và Whiplash bị đánh bại, MODOK và Đầu lâu Đỏ ra trận với một cỗ xe nhiều súng, bắn nhiều phát vào các siêu anh hùng nhưng đều trượt. Người Sắt sau đó bắn nát bánh xe của cỗ xe, Thor đập búa vào nó và Hulk ném cỗ xe ra biển. Khi những kẻ xấu bị dồn vào một góc tường, tia bắn từ cỗ máy của Doofenshmirtz bắn vào các siêu anh hùng. Những kẻ xấu bắt đầu chạy đi. Sau khi tia ngừng bắn, họ định đuổi theo bọn xấu, nhưng Người Nhện không thể trèo lên tường, áo giáp của Người Sắt ngưng hoạt động, Thor không còn "xứng đáng" nữa và Hulk mất đi sức mạnh. Họ nhận ra rằng sức mạnh của họ đã mất và phải cần quay lại S.H.I.E.L.D.. Áo giáp của Người Sắt giờ đã bị đóng băng và ông cần người đấy phụ. Người Nhện nhờ Hulk nhưng cậu cũng chẳng giúp được gì, nên họ đi lấy xe đẩy. Trở lại Danville, bọn trẻ đã về đến sân sau và phát minh của họ khoan vào lòng đất. Ngay lúc đó, Candace cố cho Linda xem những gì họ làm, nhưng nó đã biến mất. Cô sau đó hỏi bọn trẻ tại sao lại không ở vũ trụ nữa và Buford nói rằng họ cảm thấy đói. Linda nói rằng đó là điều bà định làm và mời họ ăn trước khi bà rời đi. thumb|260px|Doofenshmirtz tự nhận mình đã lấy đi sức mạnh của những siêu anh hùng trên blog của mình. Trở về tập đoàn D.E.I., Norm dọn những mảnh vỡ từ cỗ máy bị hủy diệt. Doofenshmirtz băn khoăn phát bẳn cuối cùng đã bắn vào đâu. Một bản tin sau đó báo ở trên TV là một tia ánh sáng bí ẩn đã lấy đi sức mạnh của những siêu anh hùng ở New York. Doofenshmirtz cảm thấy hứng khởi với thông báo này và đăng lên trang mạng xấu xa của mình. Doof yêu cầu Norm mang thùng năng lượng của cỗ máy để sử dụng sức mạnh, nhưng Norm báo là cái thùng hiện đang trống rỗng, và cậu nghĩ là nên gỡ bài đăng vừa rồi của ông xuống, nhưng Doof nghĩ là không cần. Tại trụ sở của Đầu lâu Đỏ, nhóm kẻ xấu đang bàn luận về trận chiến vừa rồi của họ, hầu hết là về việc họ đã có thể tất cả những siêu anh hùng. Đầu lâu Đỏ nói rằng điều đó cũng không thể thay đổi một mặt là những siêu anh hùng đã mất sức mạnh, và nghi vấn về sức mạnh của họ. Ông sau đó gọi MODOK, và MODOK phát hiện được người đứng đằng sau vụ này là Doofenshmirtz, khi ông tự nhận là mình đánh cắp sức mạnh của siêu anh hùng. Đầu lâu Đỏ nói rằng tên Doofenshmirtz nghe giống với người Drusselstein, và ông có người em họ tại đó. Ông hỏi Doofenshmirtz là ai, và MODOK chiếu bức tranh của ông. Những kẻ xấu nhận xét ông là dị dạng, gầy gò, và chắc hẳn phải có một câu chuyện ở quá khứ. Đầu lâu Đỏ hỏi có thể tìm được Doofenshmirtz ở đâu, và MODOK chỉ ra đó là ở Vùng Ba Bang, chính xác hơn là ở Danville. Ông thông báo cho các kẻ xấu là họ sắp có một chuyến đi độc ác. MODOK muốn ngồi ở ghế đầu, nhưng Đầu lâu Đỏ giận dữ từ chối việc đó. Ở sân sau, Phineas nói là bây giờ chỉ mới 10:30 và băn khoăn nên làm gì tiếp theo. Linda bảo bọn trẻ là bà sẽ đi tham quan Vùng Ba Bang ngày hôm nay, và bà cho Candace quản lý như mọi khi. Sau khi bà rời đi, Phineas băn khoăn Perry đâu rồi, và thấy cậu đang ở trước căn nhà. Những kẻ xấu đến Tập đoàn D.E.I., và tự giới thiệu chính họ với Doofenshmirtz. Doofenshmirtz hỏi họ đến đây để làm gì, và Đầu lâu Đỏ trả lời là "Cho chúng tôi xem thiết bị của ông". Doof bảo là giọng của ông hơi khó nghe và cho họ xem Máy Con lười, cỗ máy sẽ khiến ông có sức mạnh của một con lười, "một loài động vật siêu chậm và chuyên ăn lá". Đầu lâu Đỏ hỏi MODOK có tìm đúng người, và MODOK khẳng định là ông không bao giờ sai, khiến ông còn nghĩ là Doofenshmirtz đang lừa lọc họ, độc ác hơn những gì họ tưởng. thumb|left|260px|Những siêu anh hùng đến nhà của Phineas và Ferb. Tại căn nhà Flynn-Fletcher, tiếng chuông cửa reo và Phineas hỏi Ferb là cậu đang đợi ai đó. Ferb mở cửa, thấy được Người Nhện, Người Sắt, Thor và Hulk và nói rằng "Không phải họ". Cảnh II Người Nhện hỏi bọn trẻ còn quá nhỏ để lấy đi sức mạnh của những siêu anh hùng, và Phineas trả lời là có nếu như họ làm như vậy, nhưng họ nói rằng họ không làm việc đó. Những người bạn sau đó cho các anh hùng uống nước quả. Những siêu anh hùng sau đó kể là tia bắn vừa rồi xuất phát từ Ba Bang và nghĩ rằng họ biết điều gì đó vì nó đập vào trạm không gian của họ. Phineas khẳng định rằng đó là trạm không gian của họ nhưng không biết gì về tia bắn đó. Người Sắt nói về việc đầu tiên họ cần làm là lấy lại sức mạnh, và Phineas biết được họ sẽ làm gì ngày hôm nay. Ngay lúc đó, Candace xuống nhà và nói rằng cô sẽ quản lí. Cô vô tình chào Người Nhện và bị sốc khi những siêu anh hùng đang ở trong phòng bếp của họ. Isabella dẫn Candace đi nghỉ một lúc. Người Sắt lại ngã một lần nữa và Phineas một lần nữa hỏi Perry đâu rồi. thumb|260px|Monogram giới thiệu Nick Fury cho Perry. Xuống tận trụ sở của Đặc vụ P, Thiếu tá Monogram xuất hiện với cậu trên màn hình TV trắng đen, trong khi đó người trên màn hình lớn sẽ thông báo cho cậu; Carl giải thích là cậu không thể chia màn hình làm đôi. Monogram giới thiệu cho cậu Chỉ huy Nick Fury của S.H.I.E.L.D.. Nick Fury sau đó băn khoăn việc đặc vụ là một con thú mỏ vịt, và phát hiện được Monogram đang đeo băng bịt mắt. Ông nói dối là do ông bị đau mắt (Carl nói rằng Monogram nghĩ là nó làm ông tuyệt hơn). Fury thông báo cho Đặc vụ P là Người Sắt, Thor, Hulk và Người Nhện đã mất đi sức mạnh của họ bởi một tia ánh sáng có nguồn gốc từ Danville, và một nhóm kẻ siêu xấu xa đang đến đó. Ông yêu cầu Perry đến điều tra và báo cáo. Ông sau đó thấy được Monogram đeo hai băng bịt mắt. Carl nói rằng ông ấy đang nghĩ đeo hai băng bịt mắt sẽ khiến ông tuyệt gấp đôi, và Monogram không biết Carl đang nói gì, khiến Fury thấy khó chịu. Trở về Tập đoàn D.E.I., Doofenshmirtz cho những kẻ xấu xem những cỗ máy trong một căn phòng, nơi chỉ chứa những cỗ máy vô dụng, khiến Đầu lâu Đỏ khó hiểu. Ông sau đó hỏi Doofenshmirtz đâu là cỗ máy đã lấy đi sức mạnh của những siêu anh hùng, và Doof tiết lộ đó là Máy Hút Năng lượng, cỗ máy bị Thú mỏ vịt Perry phá hủy. Đầu lâu Đỏ thắc mắc Perry là một siêu chiến binh như Đội trưởng Mĩ, và Venom thắc mắc Perry bị thú mó vịt nhiễm phóng xạ cắn như Người Nhện, nhưng ông trả lời rằng cậu chỉ là thú mỏ vịt bình thường. Đầu lâu Đỏ yêu cầu Doofenshmirtz nên làm lại cỗ máy, điều khiến Doofenshmirtz hứng thú khi họ sẽ hợp tác với nhau. Đầu lâu Đỏ bảo Whiplash nên đi cùng, và sau khi lợi dụng ông, MODOK sẽ là người tiêu diệt ông. Doofenshmirtz sau đó nói rằng ông cần mua vật liệu và mời những kẻ xấu đi cùng. Cảnh III Cảnh IV Cảnh V Bài hát *"Surfin' Asteroids" *"My Streets" *"Horse in a Bookcase" (nhạc nền) *"Free" (nhạc nền) *"J-Pop (Welcome to Tokyo)" (nhạc nền) *"My Evil Buddies and Me" *"Only Trying to Help" *"Feelin' Super" *"Feeling Froggy" Phần hậu kết Cả tập phim thumb|right|200px|"Danh tính" của vị anh hùng vô danh được tiết lộ. Những người bạn đến gần một siêu anh hùng giống thú mỏ vịt. Buford muốn biết được vị anh hùng này là ai, nhưng Phineas không muốn như vậy. Buford tháo mặt nạ của cậu ra và tiết lộ đó là Vịt Momo, khiến Candace ngạc nhiên. Sau khi Vịt Momo bay đi, Perry quay trở về và Phineas cùng với những người bạn bước đi, nhưng ngay lúc đó camera quay vào một cái thùng rác tiết lộ bộ đồ siêu anh hùng đặc vụ P và Vịt Momo đang ở trong đó. Phần 1 Ở một số quốc gia, cũng như là trên Netflix, tập phim được chia làm hai phần và phần hậu kết của nửa đầu tập phim là một phần của bài hát "My Evil Buddies and Me".https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PodupTDrb1s&list=UUWIUEcMj2KPgU4uGf4boj7w&index=21 Thư viện ảnh |350px}} "Thường nhật" "Tớ biết chúng ta sẽ làm gì hôm nay" "Quá nhỏ tuổi để..." Lời thoại của Ferb Cậu uốn lưỡi, nháy mắt và chỉ vào Người Sắt sau khi được yêu cầu nhập học mùa hè tại Stark Industries. "What'cha doin'?" Lối vào trụ sở của Perry Không. "Này, Perry đâu rồi?"/"Ồ, cậu đây rồi, Perry" Nhạc chuông xấu xa Tập đoàn Xấu xa Doofenshmirtz! Lúc được phát hành trên Disney XD, nó bao gồm lời bình luận các phân đoạn của Doofenshmirtz tại Hoa Kì, mỗi phân đoạn được giới thiệu với nhạc chuông mở đầu là Lời bình luận Mission Marvel của Doofenshmirtz trên Disney XD! Lời thoại đáng nhớ Thông tin cơ sở thumb|260px|Bức hình quảng cáo cho tập đặc biệt. *Đây là tập phim đặc biệt dài một tiếng thứ hai của chương trình, theo sau tập "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!", và tập phim mở rộng thứ tư sau "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!", "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!" và "Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown Hosted by Kelly Osbourne" **Đây cũng là tập phim thứ hai không chơi bài hát chủ đề hoặc phiên bản của nó. ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!") Thông tin phát hành *Thông tin 1 *Thông tin 2 *Thông tin 3 Công chiếu toàn cầu *16 tháng 8, 2013 (Kênh Gia đình, Canada) *17 tháng 8, 2013 (Disney Channel Ấn Độ) *18 tháng 8, 2013 (Disney XD Canada)http://www.disneyxd.ca/ *8 tháng 9, 2013 (Disney Channel Brazil và Mĩ Latinh)ANMTV (Tiếng Bồ Đào Nha) *12 tháng 9, 2013 (Disney XD Anh) *21 tháng 9, 2013 (Disney XD Mĩ Latinh) *26 tháng 9, 2013 (Disney XD Ba Lan) *10 tháng 10, 2013 (Disney Channel Đài Loan) *20 tháng 10, 2013 (Disney XD Tây Ban Nha và Hà Lan) *21 tháng 10, 2013 (Disney XD Ý) *25 tháng 10, 2013 (Disney XD Đức) *26 tháng 10, 2013 (Disney Channel Hà Lan) *1 tháng 11, 2013 (Disney XD France) *8 tháng 11, 2013 (Disney Channel bán đảo Xcan-đi-na-vi) Phần 1 *10 tháng 11, 2013 (Disney Channel châu Á) *11 tháng 11, 2013 (Disney Channel Pháp) *23 tháng 11, 2013 (Disney Channel Bồ Đào Nha) *29 tháng 11, 2013 (Disney Channel bán đảo Xcan-đi-na-vi) Part 2 *30 tháng 11, 2013 (Disney XD châu Á) *12 tháng 12, 2013 (Disney Channel Nga) *20 tháng 12, 2013 (Disney Channel Hàn Quốc) *10 tháng 1, 2014 (Disney Channel Israel) *22 tháng 3, 2014 (Disney Channel Hungary) *10 tháng 4, 2014 (Disney XD Úc) * 2 tháng 11, 2014 (Phần 1) (RCTI Indonesia) (Phần My Evil Buddies and Me) *9 tháng 11, 2014 (Phần 2) (RCTI Indonesia) (Phần Only Trying to Help) *19 tháng 7, 2015 (Disney XD châu Á) Lỗi Nối tiếp Ám chỉ Diễn viên * Vincent Martella vai Phineas * Ashley Tisdale vai Candace * Thomas Brodie-Sangster vai Ferb * Caroline Rhea vai Mẹ * Richard O'Brien vai Bố * Dan Povenmire vai Tiến sĩ Doofenshmirtz, Vinnie, Diễn viên bổ sung * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh vai Thiếu tá Monogram, Gordon Gutsofanemu, Diễn viên bổ sung * Tyler Mann vai Carl * John Viener vai Norm * Dee Bradley Baker vai Perry * Maulik Pancholy vai Baljeet/Hulkjeet * Bobby Gaylor vai Buford/Cậu bé Gấu * Alyson Stoner vai Isabella, Diễn viên bổ sung * Jack McBrayer vai Irving * Chi McBride vai Nick Fury * Travis Willingham vai Thor (Marvel) * Adrian Pasdar vai Người Sắthttps://twitter.com/DanPovenmire/status/331848577527738368/photo/1 * Drake Bell vai Người Nhện * Fred Tatasciore vai Hulk * Liam O'Brien vai Đầu lâu Đỏ * Charlie Adler vai M.O.D.O.K. * Danny Trejo vai Venom https://twitter.com/DanPovenmire/status/322793611475427328/photo/1/large * Peter Stormare vai Whiplash * Stan Lee vai Người bán xúc xích ở New York, Bình luận viên * Allie Mac Kay vai Bà già trên Xe buýt * Kelly Hu vai Bình luận viên Nhật Bản, Diễn viên bổ sung Cước chú en:Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel de:Mission Marvel es:Phineas y Ferb: Misión Marvel nl:Mission Marvel pl:Fineasz i Ferb: Misja Marvel pt:Phineas e Ferb: Missão Marvel pt-br:Phineas e Ferb: Missão Marvel ru:Финес и Ферб:Миссия Марвел Thể_loại:Tập phim Thể_loại:Tập phim crossover Thể_loại:Phineas Flynn Thể_loại:Ferb Fletcher Thể_loại:Candace Flynn Thể_loại:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Thể_loại:Baljeet Tjinder Thể_loại:Buford Van Stomm Thể_loại:Heinz Doofenshmirtz Thể_loại:Thú mỏ vịt Perry Thể_loại:P Thể_loại:A đến Z